As the number of users connected to mobile networks increases, so too does the need to ensure reliable and efficient operation of mobile network equipment. Therefore, mobile network operators typically simulate various network conditions before equipment is deployed in a live network. Simulated network conditions may include, for example, generating traffic mix simulation for real-live scenarios such as: registering/de-registering and handover for a mix of voice, video, data traffic. Currently supported test types include: stress testing, function testing, protocol stack testing, negative testing, and handover testing. Stress testing may include pushing eNode B and other LTE elements to capacity and overload conditions. Function testing may include verifying LTE elements deliver desired features and functionality. Full protocol stack testing in LTE networks may include analyzing all LTE protocol layers, not just upper levels. Negative testing may include verifying system response when the system is experiencing error conditions. Handover testing may include verifying that a system properly handles inter/intra eNode B and inter-radio access technology (IRAT) handovers. Specifically, conventional LTE mobile equipment simulation and testing may include verifying: eNode B network element and interfaces (S1, X2, Uu), user and control plane latency, mobility (e.g., handovers, security), radio resource management, negative testing, interoperability with global system for mobile communications (GSM), universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), code division Multiple Access (CDMA) 2000 (CDMA2000), worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), and/or Internet protocol (IP) multimedia subsystem (IMS), handover scenarios, service and support, real time physical layer (PHY), media access control layer (MAC), and/or radio link control layer (RLC) alarms and error notification, logging and post-analysis per UE.
However, current LTE mobile equipment simulation and testing methods are not capable of realistically simulating the movement of UEs through the network, both physically and logically. For example, in a real-world scenario, a UE may travel a physical path through a network. The physical path may correspond to a logical path through the network topology, such as movement from one sector to another sector within a cell, or a series of handovers from one cell to another cell. Yet the path traveled by the UE may include various problem areas, such as tunnels, buildings, trees, or cell boundaries, where poor signal quality may be expected. If the realistic movement of UEs, including potential movement through problem areas, is not accurately simulated, then mobile network operators may deploy network elements suboptimally. The result may include adjusting logical network topology (e.g., adding more eNBs) or adjusting the physical location of network nodes (e.g., moving two eNBs closer together) after network elements have been deployed and are in use by network customers. This may be costly for network operators and result in dissatisfied customers.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for simulating realistic movement of user equipment in an LTE network.